A conventional stereoscopic display device disclosed by patent reference 1 provides a three-dimensional stereoscopic image mainly intended for home use. Because this stereoscopic display device enables the user to watch a three-dimensional stereoscopic video image without wearing stereoscopic vision glasses, the stereoscopic display device offers high convenience to the user. For example, the stereoscopic display device is suitable for use as a content playback device for the front seat and an RSE (Rear Seat Entertainment) display for rear seats.